Break Up?
by De Little Cho
Summary: /M-mworago? Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda, Wonie/ /Aku serius, aku ingin kita putus. Kita akhiri hubungan ini sampai disini saja./ /P-putus?/ Warning : GS, broken!WonMin, typos, OOC, abal etc . review seikhlasnya(?) yaaa


Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cast : Choi Siwon | Kim Ryeowook (yeoja) | other to come

Genre : Drama, Sad ( entahlah genre yang 'pasti'nya apa xD )

Warning : GS, broken!WonMin, typos, OOC, abal etc

A/n : FF ini terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah aku baca, tapi lupa judulnya apa (x.x) Yang jelas, novel itu sangat bagus, ngajarin kita untuk MOVE ON x) ! FF ini sebenarnya berfokus pada Sungmin. Tapi mian, aku pake pair WonMin, tapi itu juga broken kok xD Soalnya kalo pake KyuMin, aku nggak bisa bikin mereka broken xD Just enjoy..

* * *

**Break Up?**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sun Kyu**

* * *

.

.

Sosok yeoja manis bertubuh mungil itu terlihat bersemangat sekali membongkar isi lemarinya-mencari pakaian yang pas untuk ia pakai malam ini. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari bibir plump miliknya, tangan mungilnya begitu lincah memilah baju dan mencocokan bergantian ke tubuhnya-yang bisa dibilang seksi itu.

Adalah Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut moment penting bersama dengan namjachingu-nya. Rona bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya, kala ia membayangkan namja yang begitu special di hatinya yang akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

"Aku harus berdandan dengan cantik malam ini. Aku ingin Siwonie terpesona dengan kecantikanku." ucapnya bahagia, "Aish Lee Sungmin, kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kau harus tampil istimewa, bukankah malam ini kau akan merayakan first anniversary dengan pangeranmu?" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri seraya mencocokan dress merah ditubuhnya yang terpantul di depan cermin.

Begitu asyiknya Sungmin dengan dunianya sendiri, sehingga dia tidak menyadari yeoja paruh baya yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikannya di depan pintu masuk kamar Sungmin yang tidak tertutup, dengan senyum khas seorang ibu yang mengembang di wajahnya yang masih terlihat cantik.

Perlahan, yeoja paruh baya itu masuk menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk putri semata wayangnya dari belakang.

"Aigoo, putri kecil Umma terlihat bahagia sekali malam ini." tegurnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin."

"Ish, Umma ini! Mengagetkanku saja." gerutu Sungmin manja, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Salahmu, Umma sudah memanggilmu tapi kau tidak mendengar. Biar Umma tebak, pasti kau akan berkencan dengan Siwon-mu itu kan, chagy?"

Mendengar nama Siwon disebut, wajah cantik alami milik Sungmin kembali berseri-seri. Dia segera melepaskan tangan Ummanya yang melingkar di perutnya, membalikan badannya dan dengan segera ia peluk hangat tubuh Ummanya dari depan dengan sedikit bersemangat.

"Kyaa Umma, kau benar sekali. Umma memang yang selalu mengerti aku."

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum sendiri seperti itu kalau bukan Siwon, hm?" sang Umma pun balas memeluk putrinya dengan sayang.

"Hehe, benarkah Umma? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Mungkin, karena aku terlalu mencintai Siwonie, iya kan Umma?" ucapnya penuh dengan nada bahagia, tanpa sadar ia menggesekkan kepalanya manja pada bahu Ummanya.

"Nee, kau benar chagy," jawabnya lembut sambil mengelus sayang rambut hitam panjang milik Sungmin. "Yah! Kau ini masih senang bermanja-manjaan pada Umma tapi sudah mengenal kata cinta, eh?" sang Umma berusaha menggoda putrinya.

"Yaah~ Umma, itu kan bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Umma sendiri yang selalu memanjakanku. Umma selalu memanggilku putri kecil. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi Umma, aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa sekarang." protesnya dengan nada merajuk manja.

Sang Umma pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban buah hatinya. "Baiklah ini salah Umma. Mungkin karena Umma terlalu menyayangimu. Bagi Umma, kau tetap putri kecil Umma. Tapi, kau pun senang 'kan Umma manjakan seperti ini, putri kecil?" sang Umma melepas pelukan putrinya perlahan, lalu ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat wajah cantik Ummanya itu tersenyum dan bergumam dalam hati, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Umma secantik dan selembut Ummanya. Dia bagaikan malaikat. "Neeee, Umma. Aku senang sekali."

"Dasar anak manja." sedikit sentilan gemas di hidung runcing Sungmin diberikan oleh Ummanya. Yang dibalas oleh rintihan dan gerutuan lucu yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk M kerucut milik Sungmin. Sang Umma hanya kembali tertawa melihat gelagat lucu dari puterinya itu.

"Baiklah Umma, aku akan segera mandi dan bersiap sebelum Siwonie menjemputku jam 7 malam nanti."

"Arraso, Umma akan memanggilmu begitu Siwon datang. Jadilah bidadari paling cantik malam ini, ok?" satu kecupan yang dibarengi doa sang Umma berikan itu pada putrinya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar puterinya.

"Ok, umma."

.

.

Jam 7 malam tepat waktu Korea Selatan. Terdapat namja yang sudah terlihat tampan dan gagah, tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah yang ia kunjungi, setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuan rumahnya tentu saja.

Choi Siwon. Nama lengkap namja yang digilai oleh Sungmin itu, sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Dia adalah anak dari konglomerat yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dia dan Sungmin adalah mahasiswa dari universitas yang sama, New Seoul University of The Art , dengan tingkat yang sama pula, hanya saja berbeda jurusan. Di universitasnya pun, Siwon merupakan salah satu namja populer. Terkenal dengan kekayaan orang tuanya, perilakunya yang ramah dan dewasa, serta senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tidak salah lagi, Siwon adalah sosok namja idaman bagi para yeoja.

Sungmin pun tidak kalah populernya. Dia begitu dikenal dengan aegyo alami yang dia punya. Wajah cantik yang selalu terlihat merona merah, proporsi tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan seksi dan berisi, sifatnya yang ceria dan energi positif yang seakan selalu memancar dalam dirinya menjadikan Sungmin termasuk kedalam daftar salah satu yeoja The Most Wanted oleh para namja. Tapi lebih daripada itu, Sungmin begitu disegani karena dia memiliki segudang prestasi. Dia berprestasi di hampir semua kategori seni.

Banyak namja dan yeoja yang iri dengan pasangan ini. Tapi mereka pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena menurut mereka Sungmin sangat serasi berdampingan dengan Siwon, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka adalah pasangan sempurna yang terkenal di universitasnya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Siwon dikagetkan oleh teguran lembut yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Siwonie, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Dress mini tanpa lengan berwarna merah melekat sempurna di tubuh seksinya, begitu memperjelas lekuk tubuh ideal Sungmin. Rambutnya dibuat menggelung ke atas, guna memamerkan leher putih nan jenjang milik Sungmin. High heels dan tas tangan kecil sebagai aksesoris pelengkap dengan warna senada, mempercantik penampilannya. Ditambah dengan make-up minimalis yang tersapu di wajah cantiknya, membuat Sungmin terlihat seribu kali jauh lebih cantik.

Siwon begitu terpana melihat penampilan Sungmin. Dia langsung beranjak dari duduknya, dan memperlihatkan ekspresi seorang kekasih yang begitu mengagumi wanitanya.

"Boleh aku mengatakan satu hal?"

"Ya?" senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat sangat-sangat cantik malam ini, Minnie."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apakah kau hanya akan diam saja dan memandangiku seperti itu, tuan Choi?" Sungmin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya bermaksud menggoda sang kekasih.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon segera meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kedalam satu pelukan erat dan hangat. Siwon membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, dia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup kuat aroma segar yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Seakan berusaha untuk terus mengingat aroma yang selalu membuatnya candu itu.

Sementara Sungmin balas memeluk tubuh namja yang selalu dirindukannya itu, ia terlihat begitu menikmati pelukan hangat dari Siwon.

"Apa kau sudah siap, chagiya?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi biarkan aku berpamitan pada Umma dan Appa dulu."

Sungmin sungguh merasa menjadi yeoja yang paling beruntung. Dia memiliki Umma yang begitu memanjakannya, Appa yang sangat menyayanginya, dan Siwon kekasihnya, yang selalu membuatnya semakin jatuh padanya dari hari ke hari.

.

.

.

.

Restoran Unamjeong. Di restoran inilah, Siwon dan Sungmin menghabiskan malam perayaannya. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah tepat 1 tahun hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin berjalan. Maka dari itu, mereka berniat untuk merayakannya dengan dinner berduaan saja.

Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam dari restoran mewah ini, Siwon membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Sungmin, lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Minnie-ah, happy first anniversary chagy. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melewati satu tahun penuh bersamamu, satu tahun yang benar-benar mengesankan dan penuh kenangan untukku." ucapnya tulus, lalu mengecup kedua tangan Sungmin yang ada digenggamannya.

Suasana malam di restoran ini di setting sedemikian rupa agar menciptakan kesan yang begitu romantis. Lilin-lilin yang menyala di antara meja makan dan di sepanjang restoran terlihat begitu romantis, sementara lampu-lampu dibiarkan setengah redup.

Ditambah musik klasik yang mengalun indah, benar-benar sangat cocok untuk menemani moment indah Sungmin dan Siwon kali ini.

"Nee, happy anniversary Siwonie. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Apakah kau, bahagia bersamaku?" Sungmin sedikit mengambil jeda saat mengatakan itu. Dia sungguh terpesona dengan sikap manis dan romantis dari Siwon.

Sungguh, tidak ada gelagat aneh apapun dari Siwon. Ekspresi yang terlihat di wajahnya adalah ekspresi sebagaimana normalnya seorang namja yang begitu mencintai yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Kau sangat cantik, Min." tangannya terulur lalu mengelus pelan pipi merona Sungmin sebelum akhirnya dia mengecup dalam pipi chubby tersebut.

Perasaan Sungmin saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan. Rasa bahagia ia rasakan seakan begitu membuncah dalam dirinya. Sehingga ia hanya bisa menyalurkannya dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan satu permintaan di hari jadi kita ini. Aku harap, kita akan selalu seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun kedepan lagi. Aku ingin selalu melewati hari-hari bersamamu, Siwonie. Itu terdengar bagus kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" mata kelincinya berbinar penuh harap dan cinta ketika mengatakan itu, genggaman tangannya pada Siwon pun semakin ia eratkan.

"Ya, lumayan bagus untuk didengar." Siwon mengangguk meyakinkan, "Kalau begitu, akupun punya satu permintaan."

Sungmin segera antusias untuk mendengarnya. "Apa itu Wonie? Katakanlah."

"Apakah kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

"Tentu. Selama aku bisa aku akan mengabulkannya Wonie." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan pasti, sangat terlihat bagaimana ia begitu menyayangi namja di hadapannya ini.

"Minnie dengar. Aku.. Hm, aku ingin.." terdengar keraguan dari ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya dia meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakannya dengan jelas. "Aku ingin.. Kita putus, Min."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat terputus-putus seperti itu, Sungmin merasa sangat yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan indera pendengarannya.

"M-mworago? Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda, Wonie."

"Aku serius, aku ingin kita putus. Kita akhiri hubungan ini sampai disini saja."

"P-putus?"

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Nah di stop dulu sampai sini, kira-kira layak dilanjut nggak ya? #nggaaak. Chapt selanjutnya udah jadi pula soalnya #kerajinan

Kalo tanya ada Kyuhyun ato nggak, jawabannya so pasti Ada. Karena rasanya kurang gimanaaaa gitu kalo ada Sungmin tapi nggak ada Kyuhyun xDD cuma belum tau Kyu bakal muncul di chapt berapa.

Akhir kata, minta review seikhlasnya(?) yaaa... Waks.. xDD


End file.
